A Change At Hogwarts
by KatieBug1017
Summary: This is my story about four different kids, each from a different house, having to work together.1 wants be in Ravenclaw but she also wants to be with her first friend who's in Hufflepuff,what can she do? Trace is confused,the sorting hat said the Medeia had a thing for him yet she ignores him. Why? They're at each others throats yet they can't bear the though of loosing the other.


**HI! I should be writing my PJO but no. I also own nothing!**

**Name – House – Blood status – Nickname – Zodiac Sign – Wand – Eye Color – Hair – Height – Elemental Magic**

Skyler – Ravenclaw – Half-Blood – Sky – Aquarius – BEECH WITH DRAGON HEARTSTRING CORE,11 INCHES, YIELDING – Blue – Blonde – Short – Earth/plants/growing stuff lightning fast

Medeia – Slytherin – Pureblood – Med – Aries –RED OAK WITH DRAGON HEARTSTRING CORE, 13 INCHES, UNYIELDING – Violet – Brown – Tall - Water

Trace – Gryffindor – Pureblood – Tray - Sagittarius – CYPRESS WITH DRAGON HEARTSTRING CORE, 13 INCHES, SLIGHTLY YIELDING – Blue – Black – Tall - Fire

Dillon - Hufflepuff – Mugggleborn – Dill - Scorpio – ** REED WITH UNICORN CORE, 9 INCHES, SLIGHTLY YIELDING – Brown – Brown - Short - Air**

- I work out last names later . . . **I hope I'm the first person to come up with this but if I'm not sorry but there's over a million fan fictions and I'm not about to go through all of those.**

Dillon's POV

"Mom!" I yell.  
"I'll be fine but you constantly making a fuss is starting to be a little bit annoying and if we have to stop then we'll never make the train," I say. We're at Kings cross (IDK And I to lazy to look up correct spelling so bear with me. . .) station and we don't know how to get to plat-form 9 ¾.  
"It didn't come with instructions," says my mom.  
"It said bored the train on plat form 9 ¾," My dad replies.

Sky's POV  
"It said bored the train on platform 9 3/4," says a man next to me. Most likely muggles with a magical kid.  
"Excuse me but did you say platform 9 ¾?" I ask him looking at the boy.  
"Yes can you help us?! I don't want to miss the train!" says the boy excitedly.  
"Yeah, sure I'll help you," I say, then I point, "Run through there and then there you go!" The kid looks down for a second, then looks back at me,"You first, and by the way I'm Dillon," He says so that's his name. "Nice name, I'm Sky and fine, I'll go first." I run through and next thing I know I'm right beside the train. Two seconds later Dillon is standing next to me.  
"Wow," He says. Really?! He just went through a _magic_ portal (call it what you like!) and all he can say is wow? I roll my eyes.  
"I assume this is your first time? To Hogwarts I mean," I say.  
"Yeah, yours?" He says then asks me.  
"Yeah."  
"How'd you know?"  
"How'd I know what?"  
"How to get to platform 9 ¾?"  
"My older sister told me, she came early to meet her Ravenclaw friends," I say biting my lip," I hope I get into Ravenclaw."  
"Ravenclaw?" He asks.  
"Come on. Let's find a place to sit, unless you're meeting up with someone," I say.  
"No, I don't know anyone but you," he says. I smile, he can't see because I'm already boarding the train and he is behind me, and I don't know why. Probably just cause I have a friend.

**~ Awesome Line Break ~**

"So Ravenclaw is basically the house of the smart, Hufflepuff are loyal friends and will always stick up for you and other people, Slytherin are . . . proud, they're all Purebloods, and have so much ambition that they go to extreme, and Gryffindor are real brave so they can be reckless at times but they will go down fighting," I say to Dillon. We found an empty compartment and we took it.  
"So what are you and I?" He asks. I roll me eyes.  
"We don't know yet," I say. The door opens.  
"Hey everywhere else is full so you're stuck with me, sorry," Says a girl with brown hair and violet eyes.  
She comes in and sits next to me. I shake my head, "Hi, I'm Sky and," I say pointing to Dillon," That's Dillon."  
"Sorry, my mind is in another place today, I'm Medeia," She says. Medeia? Isn't that like a Greek myth for the lady with snakes for hair?  
"Yes, I know it sounds like that Greek myth lady but I'm not her now am I?" She asks.  
The door opens again and this time there's a boy standing there with jet black hair and bright blue eyes, "I'm sitting with you people," He says.  
"Of course you are! No need to ask or give an explanation," Medeia says sarcastically. One second later she's looking at me saying, "I'm a hypocrite." I laugh, "Yes you are but you at least explained yourself so you are forgiven in my eyes, but I can't say for Dillon," I say. While we were talking the boy as come in and sat down next to my Dillon. Wait my Dillon? I'm going crazy.  
"I'm sorry ok? My brother kicked me out of his compartment cause his girlfriend came looking for him," He says.  
"Hi I'm Dillon, the Brown haired girl is Medeia, and the blonde is Sky," Says Dillon sticking his hand out.  
"Sorry, again, I'm Trace," as he says his name he shakes Dillon's hand and then he sticks his hand out to me so I shake it. Then he sticks his hand out to Medeia and says, "Medea? Medra? Megdrea? Sorry, I'm not good with names," and smiles. I can see it ticks her off too.  
"Well, if my name is to difficult for a boy, who has a girl name, like you then call me Med," she says to him, and that makes him mad.  
"Med? Like medicine? You want to be called medicine?" he asks her. She stands up," You're going to needs some once I'm through with you," She says then Trace starts to stand up but Dillon is up like a rocket and is pushing Medeia back into her seat with one hand and using the other to keep Trace in his seat. I take out my wand, a Beech with dragon heartstring core, 11 inches, yielding, point it at Trace, and yell; "Petrificus Totalus," then I point it at Med and do the same thing.  
"Now, no fights, doesn't that sound good?" I ask.  
"I'm going to unfreeze you but that doesn't mean go back to fighting," I say. I unfreeze Med but the second I do she's on her feet and has already slapped him before I can do anything. She the sits down.

**~ Medeia's POV ~**

I sit down and draw out my wand, a red oak with dragon heartstring core, 13 inches, unyielding. Sky unfreezes Trace and he springs up, "_Protego_!"  
"_Engorgio_!" Says Trace a split second later. It doesn't work. Sky smiles and I'm grinning like a madman at Trace's confused face.  
"_Anteoculatia!_" I shout as she points her wand. He sprouts antlers.  
"_Avifors!"_ He yells. And I turn into a bird.  
"Wow," Says Dillon and I can see from the look on Sky's face she agrees completely.  
"How do you guys know how to do that already?" He asks. I'm a pureblood.  
"I'm a pureblood," I say and Trace says at the same time. Wait, I'm a bird and I can talk?  
"Now turn me back!" I shout to Trace.  
"I'm sorry but did you guys hear something?" He asks them. I'm going to kill him. Slowly. Very slowly. Hear his cries and savor them.  
"When she starts to slow kill you with embarrassment I'm going to laugh," I say and while I'm saying that she grabs her wand in her beak and is flipping through a book.  
"Ah! _Cantis!_"She shouts and points her wand at him.  
"_What did you doooo tooooo meeeeee?"_ He sings.  
"I made you sing until you turn me back and if you don't I'll crap on your head!" I shout to him. He heard me then. Jerk. He charges me back and Sky, with her quick thinking, uses a Clothing-animation spell (The fell off when she was turned in to a bird and fell to the floor) so they fly up to me as I'm morphing back into a human.  
"Thanks," I say to her.

**~ Trace's POV ~**

"Thanks," She says to Sky. What, I don't get thanks for changing her back? Whatever, why do I care? I sit down then remember my antlers.  
"Hi. Yeah, I still have these antlers and was wondering if you would be as kind to remove them?" I ask and give her a smile. She rolls her eyes and sighs," But the fit you perfectly! Fine," She says then mumbles the counter-curse. Then the train jerks.  
"I guess we're here. Let's make haste to but on our robes," Says Dillon. We put our robes on over our clothes and step off the train.

**~ Line breaks are **_**magical**_** don't you think ~  
you all know what happens so I'm just going to skip to the sorting cause I'm lazy like that!**

"Kelly, Skylar," Sky moves towards the stool. Wait, Sky? It must be the name she goes by. The teacher places the hat on her head. It stays for a second and I can see she's biting and moving her lips.  
"Ravenclaw!" It cries out. She breaks out the biggest grin I've ever seen.  
"Hermit, Dillon," She says. Dillon was standing in front of me and he moves to sit on the stool. It barley touches his head when it cries out, "Hufflepuff!" He seems relieved but also abet disappointed. He probably wanted to get into Gryffindor, The best house.  
"Poor thing, he seems upset doesn't he?" Someone whispers in my ear. I turn around and see it's the Med girl.  
"He probably wanted to get into Gryffindor," I whisper back. She scoffs.  
"You're thick aren't you? He wanted to get into Ravenclaw with his girlfriend," She whispers back. Wait, they're dating?  
"They're dating?" I ask.  
"Well someone's not getting into Ravenclaw that's for sure, No, they're not dating yet. But 15 Gringotts say by the end of the year one of them well fall for the other," she hisses in my ear.  
"Brewer, Medeia," She calls out.  
"Coming!" Med says to her and walks up there real slow like. She sets it on her head and Med looks bored.  
"Slytherin!" It calls out. She walks to her table.  
"Thomas, Trace," She calls out my name. I walk up there and sit on the stool and she places it on my head. _  
Hello there_/**Hi? /**_nice to meet you, I'll be going through your memories and feelings now/_**wait, what?! Those are private/**_don't worry, I won't tell anyone. . . _I see my life again right before my eyes, and it's . . . short. _I think I have the perfect place for you that is unless of course you rather be with your girlfriend? /_**I don't have a girlfriend/**_really? That last Slytherin girl would be perfect for you. Well, I hope you like . . .  
_"Gryffindor!" The hat yells. The table all the way to the left starts clapping to indicate that I should go there.  
"Students," the room goes quiet," This year we will be doing something new. Instead of House Cups this year, we, the teachers, have decided to take one from each house and make a group. This will be for every year and every person will belong to a group. There will be four to one group and as many groups as we need in a year. In your year, you will earn points and you will get points taken away. We will have challenges that you will need to work as a group togetherto complete the tasks. When you wake in the morning, you will find who is in your group. Now, we eat!" Says the teacher.

**Wow. Five pages and Two-thousand words. I'm impressed with myself. So who do you think is in Dillon's, Sky's, Trace's, or Med's group? I think I know. Well, I hope I do at least. Please review. Tell me if I suck. I will give you cookie!  
**


End file.
